Golosa Erótica
by M.L.F.Elektragedia
Summary: Situado en Amanecer,antes de Renesme, la cura de un dolor de cabeza,la mejor manera de quitarlo, ambos sentiran sensaciones desconocidas.


GOLOSA EROTICA

Discaimer: los personajes son de S. Meyer y su respectiva editorial, es mío y solo mía, la trama, la idea no fue mía, eso es cierto, esta me la dio mi Euterpe personal ella sabe quién es.

_**Tipo de universo: alterno**_

_**Utilizo algunas frases del libro Amanecer de la editorial Alfaguara, más específicamente del capítulo "Te das cuenta de que las cosas van mal cuando te sientes culpable por ser mala gente con los vampiros", páginas 309 a 311. Las utilizo para encaminar la historia, y aparecerán en cursiva*.**_

_**Rated: Ma, contenido para mayores de 18 años, si no los tienes y si no te gustan este tipo de historias, absténgase de leerlas, hay escenas fuertes de violencia y sexo.**_

_**Punto de vista: Jacob.**_

* * *

_En este momento unas pisadas ligeras descendieron por las escaleras. No miré en a fin de saber que vampiro las bajaba._

— _¿Quieres una almohada?__ — me pregunto Alice.*_

Ella cree que el hecho de permanecer yo aquí le da derecho de meterse en asunto que no le interesa, no quiero saber nada de ese chupasangre, no quiero la amabilidad de ella, si es que se le puede decir _ella_ a un engendro.

— _No—farfullé*,_ ¿qué quiere ella?

—_Esa postura no parece muy cómoda —observo*_, claro que no lo es, es que aparte de sanguijuela, es ciega, no ve como me encuentro doblado, por falta de sueño. Ya me estaba faltando la poca paciencia que tengo.

— _¿Por qué no vas al piso de arriba con los demás? —increpé*_

—_Por el dolor de cabeza—respondió*_, dolor de cabeza, a ellos les da dolor de cabeza.

Raro.

_Alice era realmente menuda. Parece tener el tamaño de uno de mis brazos*_, ya se me están quemando las neuronas, estoy mucho tiempo aquí, que me interesa saber el tamaño de ella, es igual de mortal que su "hermano Emmett", concéntrate en estar alejado de sus colmillos, no quisieras morir tan rápido, aunque creo que no lo hacen para no molestar a Bella, la actitud de esta me saca de quicio.

—_Tengo que admitir que es un alivio tenerte cerca a pesar de tu olor a perro mojado. Se borran de mi mente todas las imágenes. Es como si cerrara los ojos. El dolor de cabeza disminuye…*_

Si no estuviera ya recostado en el piso creo que esa confesión me mandaría directo a este, creo que el embarazo de Bella, nos puso a todos de cabeza, ¿qué le está pasando a esta gente?

_Gente, _ellos no son gente, no están vivos, son no muertos, fríos, se alimentan de sangre, recuerda eso por favor.

—No te importa que este cerca de ti, no hay molestia. (**cambie el contexto la frase no era así, me pareció mejor esta**)

—_Gracias—contestó—es la mejor cura de todas supongo, dado que a mí no me hacen efecto las aspirinas.*_

Ahora soy analgésico_, bravo_, ya no eres un _lobo_ sino un medicamento a lo que hemos llegado.

No sé en que momento estábamos uno al lado del otro, y ella empezó a acariciarme los cabellos, admito que llevo rato que no paso un peine por ellos, pero eso no pareció importarle a ella, siguió con su tarea.

Sentí esos fríos, y estilizados dedos por toda mi melena, me deslice hasta quedar en su regazo, pareció no importarle, mire hacia su rostro, tenía una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en ella, una que me pareció infantil, y a la vez seductora.

Ya estaba algo confuso en vez de sentir fastidio por ese contacto tan intimo, por haberme puesto allí, lo que sentí fue una gran satisfacción, empecé a meditar, hace cuanto me acariciaban, hace cuanto no me sentía así.

Toda esta guerra desde que volvieron, no hemos tenido descanso desde que terminamos con los neófitos, todo el tiempo, que casi pierdo mi humanidad, por algo que me es imposible, negar, Bella quiere ser una de ellos, pero está en mí impedirlo, debe haber forma.

Los suaves masajes que hacen los dedos de Alice están despertando algo que creí que había perdido desde la última vez que lo sentí, hace ya mucho tiempo, _Deseo_.

Pero no el deseo de que Bella deje a su sanguijuela, y este conmigo, no el mismo que experimente cuando la bese a la fuerza, este es totalmente diferente.

Este deseo es carnal netamente un Eros.

Me incorpore un poco, es definitivamente una _lolita_, quedar atrapada en el cuerpo de una adolecente tiene sus ventajas y una de ellas, es que no pierdes el halo de inocencia que caracteriza a las mujeres, pero a la vez resulta demasiado tentador, casi una_ lolita_.

Es una lolita, su olor ya no me parece tan empalagoso, no es tan dulce, es más a una combinación de duraznos maduros, con almendras, acompañados de un toque de azucenas, mi nariz percibe esos aromas con mayor cuidado, imito la expresión de ella, que no ha abierto los ojos, mi corazón palpita más rápido, no puede ser que este deseo lo esté despertando mi enemigo.

Con seguridad ella, escucha como corre mi sangre a través de las tuberías de mis venas.

No resisto más me incorporo, y hago lo inesperado, la beso con todas las fuerzas que tengo, su sabor es un verdadero almizcle, es una fruta prohibida, la cual estoy degustando, estos son suaves el tamaño perfecto para los míos.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un estruendo.

La maldita chupasangre me había lanzado hacia el bosque y quede estampado contra un árbol este no se partió en dos, quedo doblado por donde le dio el impacto, y se astillo.

En un parpadeo ella estaba frente mío, con una sonrisa ladina en los labios, no hablo, solo observo como quede.

Claro está midiendo a su presa, estas pensando la mejor manera de acabar con mi existencia, ella resolverá el acertijo de porque yo no aparezco mas, junto con Rosalie, estarán más que felices de que no apestar su ya por su apestosa casa, la manche con mi olor.

Pero ese olor me trae loco, el sabor de sus labios es preciado. Estoy temblando, la locura que hice merece un precio, ese será mi muerte, no creo que ella lo olvide rápido.

Seguía dando vueltas alrededor mío, evaluando los daños ocasionados a mi cuerpo, afortunadamente eran solo rasguños, estos se curarían fácilmente.

Mostro su dentadura, divise sus colmillos, pequeños, suaves, libres de rugosidades, ya los quisiera clavados en mi cuello, succionando la sangre que hay en mis venas, creo que ella leyó mis pensamientos, o la velocidad de la sangre que corre por mis venas, aumento, ya que lanzo una carcajada, sensual, gutural, como el de una mujer cuando sabe que va a tener sexo

El frio no causaba estragos en mi cuerpo, pero al notar que ella se acerca empiezo a temblar como si me encontrara en el mas frio de los polos, ya no es miedo lo que siento, sino más bien, impaciencia, quiero que este preámbulo termine, quiero arrancarle la ropa, quiero hacerla gemir tan fuerte que se le quemen las cuerdas bucales, hacerla correr de una manera peligrosa, y que quede flotando entre mis brazos.

Se acerca más despacio, sus labios están entreabiertos en estos momentos, deseo otra vez posar los míos en aquel lugar, el cielo escucho mis ruegos.

Ella puso sus labiosa en los míos, el besos fue largo, ninguno de los dos se movió, ni poso las manos en el otro, era un besos de rendición, estábamos rendidos ante el otro, ella tomo la iniciativa y de sus manos convertida en puño, se poso en mi abdomen, empujándome otra vez hacia el árbol.

Recostado contra este la toma con los brazos uno alrededor de las cintura y otro a la altura de los hombros, ella no pasa las manos por mi melena, sino que aprisiona mi cintura, y empieza a mover estas de arriba hacia abajo, mandando escalofríos por toda mi espalda la que convenientemente se encontraba desnuda.

El calor abrazaba mi piel haciendo que ella se calentara un poco, se separo lentamente con los ojos abiertos, sin abandonar las manos de donde las poso, me regala una mueca, me regala una mueca.

Después de habernos dado semejante beso me regala una mueca.

Trato de separarme de ella, pero es más rápida, y se me acerca de nuevo, me empuja otra vez con más fuerza contra el árbol, este finalmente cede, se termina de partir, mis oídos captan de nuevo una risa, mas como si estuviera disfrutando del espectáculo, me empuja más fuerte, quedo tendido de espaldas contra la colcha natural de astillas de árbol, hierba y tierra.

Se encarama en mi torso sin tocarme, no había notado lo tersas que son sus piernas y en lo que pienso es en como seria besarla allí, su sabor seria el mismo que el de sus labios, no resisto la tentación, nos giramos, ya estoy en ventaja frente a ella, muevo mis manos desde sus pantorrillas hasta llegas a el borde inferior de sus falda, sus rodillas, desplazo esta hacia arriba, no tengo paciencia de quitársela.

La vista es increíble, lleva medias ligeras, y estas termina enmarcando nada, no lleva ropa debajo de la falda, no creo tanta dicha, sigo recorriendo con mis manos más hacia el fruto de mis deseos, sin previo aviso, posiciono mi boca en aquel lugar sagrado, empiezo a repartir cálidos besos por todo el rededor sin llegar a ese punto, en el cual se que se vuelven locas, la piel de ella no es tan fría, se ha calentado un poco.

Dedico a lamer, chupar, succionar de manera feroz, sus labios íntimos, ese pequeño botón sonrosado que corona este, el placer que experimento, hace que cierta parte de mi anatomía se despierte.

Entre el sabor y los gemidos un poco controlados de ella, hace que quiera ponerle ahincó a mi tarea, su sabor es incomparable, los duraznos son exquisitos, empieza a llegar más rápido mi lengua por todos los lugares de este, degustando cada rincón, cada recoveco, afortunadamente no hay prisa, su respiración es entrecortada, levanta las caderas, quiere que entre más profundo en ella, lo quiere rápido.

Escuche un gritillo, la mire por un momento, estaba cerca, bastante cerca, tenía una expresión muy erótica, los labios entreabiertos, mostrando los lustrosos dientes, los ojos cerrados, las aletas de la nariz bajando y subiendo a un ritmo frenético, el pecho se ella el cual se encuentras tapado por la camisa de seda, baja y sube demasiado rápido.

Unos instantes mas tarde ella explota, y yo como el lobo que soy recojo todo lo que ella expulsa, este tiene un sabor concentrado no aguante mas necesitaba estar ya dentro, basta de preámbulos, ese es mi destino, sin mas penurias, entro en ella, la lleno por completo, empezamos una danza en la que ambos participamos, ella enterraba sus unas en mis nalgas, las masajeaba, me estaba volviendo loco de placer.

Baje mi cabeza hacia la parte baja de su cuello, ella aprovecho para gemir mas audible, en mi oído, metí las manos por dentro de su camisa, la desgarre, quería ver más, el pecho esos dos montes de perdición estaban enmarcados con un brassiere de encaje negro y rojo, lo vi rojo, esa prenda tan encantadora tiene que desaparecer.

Hice lo impensable por ella, desgarre el tejido por la mitad liberándolos, me miro con sorpresa, estaba acostumbrada a llevar las riendas, a saber que pasara, conmigo esta en blanco, luego me regalo una sexy sonrisa, echo la cabeza hacia atrás, levanto el pecho, me los ofreció como una ofrenda.

Estaba hambriento de ello, explore con las manos, la boca, esos sonrosados montes, lamí con ternura, mientras empujaba con fuerza contra sus caderas.

Quería partirla en dos su cavidad me oprimía, de manera deliciosa, sentía una pulsación a nivel de mis testículos, y la vagina de esta vampira, me apretaba cada vez con mayor fuerza, entre los jadeos y los gemidos de ella, no creo que me contenga.

Ella debe experimentar llegar primero, levanto una de sus piernas, engancho esta en uno de mis hombros, la penetro con mas rudeza, ella se está retorciendo de placer, su cabeza se mueve de un lado a otro, se contorsiona en mi, cerca, eso lo siento, ella explota más fuerte que la anterior, esta pulsando fuerte, sus gemidos ya perdieron el sonido, tiene, los ojos fuertemente apretados.

No soporte más y descargue por completo, la llene, me separe de mala gana.

Necesito un minuto.

Nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas, la expresión de ambos es de pura satisfacción.

—No me creí capaz de esto—cometo, casi sin respiración.

—Pero fue increíble— arremetí.

—Eres la mejor medicina para mi dolor de cabeza, es mas creo que debemos intentarlo otra vez.

Gustoso haría ese sacrificio.

* * *

**No niego es algo retorcido pero me encanto escribirlo, creo que necesitaba hacerlo.**

**Les gusto.**

**Escriba a ver qué les pareció.**

**Sofy~**


End file.
